lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Mercury
吴磊https://nikki4.papegames.cn/designers 張腾 |date of birth = January 9}} Mercury (墨丘利) is the main antagonist that appears in Shining Nikki and the half-elf half-human founder and president of Mercury Group. Bio Appearance Mercury has silver-grey hair that reaches his neck. His ears are pointed and his eyes are narrow. He normally wears a grey suit. Personality Mercury is a cold and calculating man. He is extremely intelligent and perceptive. Because of his mixed heritage, he considered himself neither human nor elf. He does not believed in fate nor Gods. History Mercury was the illegitimate son of the King of the Kingdom of Pigeon, an Elf of Light, and a common human woman. Because of his mixed heritage and illegitimacy, he suffered a lot of prejudices and mistreatments. He witnessed the execution of his own mother and was fetched to the court to live for a short while. During his time in the court of the Kingdom of Pigeon, the only one who was kind to him was his younger sister and crown princess, Ophelia. However, the Pope of Pigeon still believed that Mercury was the proof of the King's mistake and crime, and decided to assassinate him.Mercury's Card: The Elegy of the Elf Mercury escaped somehow. When the story Shining Nikki began, Mercury had already established Mercury Group, which was the most powerful corporation in Miraland. He had a huge influence over the governments of Pigeon, Apple Federation and Ninier. He seemed to be very interested in the Ark, Lierlide and the power of the Shadow of Designer. Relationships Ophelia Mercury used to have a good relationship with Ophelia when he was still in the court. He promised to help Ophelia to be free and take her to see the Flower of Aibona. However, years later when Mercury came back to Pigeon as the CEO of Mercury Group, he killed their father, the old elf King. He seized the kingdom and made Ophelia the puppet queen. He said that Ophelia was weak, hence she cannot control her own fate and became the sacrifice of his power game. However, he seemed to still hold some feelings for her. He still remembered his promises to her and hoped that one day she could fight him back.Mercury's Card: The Elegy of the Elf Lilith Mercury chose Lilith to be his puppet in Ninier and helped her become the Queen. He was the only one to escape Yehai's spell and did not fall for Lilith. Lilith hence was very interested in him too and tried very hard to seduce him.Mercury's Card: Sweet Puppet The King of Pigeon Mercury resented his father for his cruelty. To him, "'Father' is a meaningless word".Mercury's Card: The Elegy of the Elf Eventually, he murdered him himself, on a night when a rebellion planned by him was kicked out in the capital city of Pigeon. Trivia In the Mainland Chinese version, Mercury is voiced by Wu Lei, the same actor who voiced Victor from Mr. Love: Queen's choice who is also a successful business genius. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Shining Nikki Characters Category:Males Category:Elves Category:Mercury Group